


goodie bag

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, They’re chaotic, hand holding, jaith - Freeform, james has a sweet tooth, keith is frustrated, minor kissing i want this to be pg, shopping cart riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james and keith go grocery shopping when hunk asks them to and james piles candy in the cart





	goodie bag

Hunk came by James and Keith’s room to hand them a grocery list of things Hunk and Sal needed and ran out of. Hunk could’ve picked anyone else, but since he and James developed a friendship (and because Hunk knew that James had good insight with food), he let him and Keith to get the job done. 

The pair stepped foot in the large grocery store that Hunk told them to go to. Keith argued that every grocery store is the same, but Hunk quickly refuted that this specific grocery store had alien spices and foods that other stores don't have. 

It looked expensive. Keith didn't want to touch anything, afraid that his hands would break something. The store was blindingly bright, hurting his eyes, and humans and aliens wandered around. There was soft music playing in the background, but Keith could barely hear it with the people talking and shopping carts screeching. 

He looked over to James who was staring at the list. 

”Baking soda is the first thing on the list.” James announced and looked at him. Keith looked at the aisles in front of him. There were many, but at least they had signs above them.  James left his side to grab a cart and pushed it towards him. Keith grabbed the end of it and started to tug it with him as he began to cluelessly wander the linoleum aisles. 

The items on the shelves were intimidating. There were packets and boxes of things with either foreign or alien writing, that were strangely colored. There were some things Keith recognized, like the basic foods in boxes that he lived on when he was in the desert, searching for that weird energy source, that contained ramen noodles or macaroni and cheese. 

Other things were weird looking, such as an item called Calurpis, which he was sure was alien. It looked like duck eggs, but he was sure it wasn’t. He kept tugging the cart behind him, in little disgust as he made his way towards the aisle for baking supplies. 

James was by his side with his back straightened and his chin up. His whole demeanor changed in public, but when he was alone with Keith he would let his childlike personality and wonder let loose. Sometimes, Keith wished he wouldn’t be so serious all the time, but he gets it, the Galra could attack at any moment. 

Their hands brushed against each other. James grabbed his hand and rubbed Keith’s bruised knuckles with his thumb. Keith squeezed his hand. 

”You don't have to be so serious all the time, Jamie.” Keith told him as he gave him a quick glance. 

”I could say the same for you.” James replied then let out a deep breath. James softened his posture, and Keith did too.

”Let’s find all these things and get out of here.” Keith said and started to pick up his pace of walking. 

”Get in the cart.” James suddenly said. Keith stopped in his tracks and looked at him questioningly. James didn't explain, instead, he picked Keith up and placed him in the cart, which surprised the paladin, he sure as hell did not know that James was that strong. He wasn’t sure if that information was useful or not. 

James walked to the back of the cart, placed his hands on the bar, and pushed it as he ran towards the aisle they were making their way to. They knocked into shelves, making things fall to the floor with a loud clatter. 

“Go, James, go!” Keith looked back at him and tapped the cart in urgency. James ran away from their crime scene to another aisle and they pretended to not acknowledge what happened. 

Just like that, they got most of the items in the cart. As they were on their way to pick up oranges, James suddenly made a stop in the candy aisle. Keith knew about James’ sweet tooth.

”No! James! We came here for certain things, and those things aren’t candy.” Keith gasped, but it was too late. James abandoned the cart and started to roam the aisle. Keith hopped out to go after him. James had already picked up a bag of marshmallows that were huge in size, a bag of gummy bears, and another bag of gummy dinosaurs being held between his lips. 

James ran past Keith and dumped the items in the cart, and quickly ran with the cart to another aisle leaving Keith to chase him. James was a fast runner, Keith noted as he felt his breath leave him. 

Keith can’t go anywhere with his childish boyfriend. He didn't know why he loved him so much. 

Soon, he caught up with James who was already putting other sweets in the cart along with a goodie bag filled with chocolate pieces and peach rings. 

“James, oh god.” Keith sighed and looked at the cart. It was a colorful explosion with candy bags. 

“Please? Keith,” He begged. “Please?” He was such a child and Keith couldn’t believe it. Keith could say no, can’t he? It’s not that difficult to say no. He looked up at James, and he quickly figured out that he couldn’t say no.

James’ gray eyes were big and watery, his mouth in a cute pout, and his hands in a begging position. Keith scrunched up his nose.

”Fine. That’s all you’re getting. No more.” Keith gave in and James fist pumped the air and then gave Keith a quick kiss to the cheek. 

They resumed their shopping and soon got everything they needed and more. The checkout was a long wait because of all of James’ treats. 

“I can’t believe I let you get all that.” Keith mumbled as they walked back towards the vehicle Shiro let them borrow with bags in their hands.

“It’s because you love me, and always want to spoil me.” James simply replied with a smile on his face.

”Sure, believe what you want. I just pity you.” Keith responded as he put the bags in the trunk. James gasped and gently shoved him. 

“You’re so mean to me.”

”Am I? Or are you just that sensitive?” 

“I’m not sensitive.” James frowned playfully. Keith smiled and kissed him quickly, but James pulled him back and kissed him again. 

They eventually got back to the base with bags in hand. They placed the bags on the counter then presented the bags to Hunk. 

“What’s that bag?” Hunk asked and pointed to the bag that held James’ sweets. 

“James’ candy.” Keith answered. James gave a triumphant smile and took the bag off the counter and ran to their room. Hunk looked concerned.

”I’m going to make sure he doesn’t overdose on sugar.” Keith said then headed towards their room.

When he entered the room, he saw James shamelessly shove an entire big marshmallow into his mouth.

”You’re gross.” Keith shivered as he tried to comprehend how James could stomach that much sugar. 

James had a straight face as he chewed the marshmallow. Kosmo sniffed the marshmallow bag curiously. James tore off a piece from one in the bag and gave it to the wolf. Kosmo seemed to enjoy it since he wagged his tail. James also made a weird and sinful concoction of a peach ring and a marshmallow. 

“I can’t believe I love two gluttonous boys for sugar.” Keith groaned and sat on the couch beside Kosmo who was in the middle of both of them. James opened his gummy dinosaur bag and offered a stegosaurus gummy to Keith. 

Keith gave him a look of confusion and little disgust. He took it and placed it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. His face scrunched up.

”You’re so dramatic.” James deadpanned as he shoved a handful of the gummies in his mouth. 

”And you have grains of sugar all over your mouth.” Keith told him with a smug smile. James’ face darkened and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Keith softly laughed. 

He couldn’t wait to deal with James’ sugar hangover the next day.


End file.
